honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Walking Dead: Seasons 1-3
The Walking Dead: Seasons 1-3 is the 39th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Dan Murrell, Russell Eida and''' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies seasons 1-3 of the post-apocalyptic horror TV series The Walking Dead, which ran from 2010-2013. It was published on October 15, 2013, to coincide with the premiere of the show's fourth season. It is 5 minutes 6 seconds long. It has been viewed over 15 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Walking Dead: Seasons 1-3 on YouTube "A show so inconsistent, you have to keep talking yourself into watching." '~ Honest Trailers - The Walking Dead Seasons 1-3 Script From the network that brought you Breaking Bad, a show you couldn't stop watching, comes a show so inconsistent, you have to keep talking yourself into watching: The Walking Dead Enter the aftermath of a zombie apocalypse where no one says the word "zombie", where humanity goes back to riding horses, fighting with crossbows, and driving the fully loaded 2012 Hyundai Tuscon. Damn, they keep that thing clean. Saddle up with "the group", featuring Rick, the leader who stands by his decisions, until he doesn't. Rick: I won't leave again...I, I have to go. Lori: No, your place is here. Rick: This isn't a democracy...we vote...we don't kill the living. (Rick shoots two living people) Meet his best friend Shane, who left him for dead, slept with his wife, and tried to kill him twice...you know, typical best friend stuff; Daryl, the sexiest redneck in Georgia; Glenn, who used the apocalypse to date way out of his league (Maggie: I'll have sex with you./'Glenn': Really?); Andrea, the last person you want to be stuck in an apocalypse with; all these people (Beth, Carol, Sasha, and Tyreese), who are just kinda there; and Lori, the most-hated character on a show full of flesh-eating monsters. Watch as she pawns off her kid, crashes her car on an empty road, and even in death, is literally haunting the show with her annoying presence (Rick: I can't help you! Get out, get out!). Ughhh, she's the worst. Together, they'll travel with a cast of supporting characters, like T-Dog (shows T-Dog getting eaten by a zombie)...oh, okay, then Merle (shows Merle getting shot by The Governor)...Andrea? (the sound of Andrea getting shot) Dale? (Dale gets shot) Zombie Shane? (Carl shoots a reanimated Shane) Sophia? (Rick shoots Sophia) Amy? (Amy gets eaten by a zombie) Milton? (Milton gets murdered) Those prison dudes? (Axel, Big Tiny, Andrew, Tomas, and Oscar are killed in various ways) Anyone? (shows other characters being killed by zombies) Man, the actors on Game of Thrones have better job security. But the undead aren't the only thing after the group. They'll also have to keep an eye out for The Governor, the nicest mass murderer since Lotso Huggin Bear. Watch as he ruthlessly guns down innocent people, including his own constituents, because he's crazy...? (shows The Governor looking at zombie heads in fish tanks) Yeah, definitely crazy. Fans of the comic have been waiting years to see their favorite characters come to life on the small screen, and after three seasons, they're still waiting. Instead, witness a season about the group's desperate search for answers (Season 1), an uneven season about a fight for survival (Season 3), and Season 2. (shows shots of Hershel's farm with nothing happening) Man, f*** that farm. Starring Filthy Clothing, Infinite Ammo, Basic Cable Nudity, Improbable Headshots, Group Debate, Dale Face (shows clips of Dale making a wide-eyed expression), Ugly Cry Face, Rick's Hat, Gun Safety, Bite Checks, Zombie Extras Drinking Water, Stuff (shows characters saying "stuff"), Things (shows characters saying "things"), Silent Hand Gestures, and Shane Rubbing His Head. The Walking Dead Man, I can't wait for the first half of Season 4 to be super-awesome, and the second half to be super-lame. Trivia * Screen Junkies made a follow-up Honest Trailer for The Walking Dead Seasons 4-6.' * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other TV series including 'Game of Thrones, Breaking Bad, Stranger Things, The Flash, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Sherlock, the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Classic)|classic era of Doctor Who]], the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Modern)|modern era of Doctor Who]]'' ''and more (see list of Honest Trailers). * The writers have explained that several TV shows are highly requested by fan, but the time commitment involved in watching an entire TV show is too much which is why there aren't more Honest TV Trailers. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Walking Dead: Seasons 1-3 ''has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Bustle appreciated "the geniuses over at Screen Junkies" ''for pointing out "the flaws of one of the greatest shows currently on TV in a funny, harmless way." In the same article, Bustle wrote that the Honest Trailer's 'starring' section listed many reasons they they love the show. The Huffington Post said the Honest Trailer provided "some spot-on commentary on its inconsistent leader, apparently infinite ammo and Shane's obsession with rubbing his own head." Mashable wrote that "the clever minds behind the 'Honest Trailers' series" had produced a video that would help would-be viewers "lower their expectations." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Russell Eida and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Fake Walking Dead theme music by Sean Motley Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'If 'The Walking Dead' Was Honest... ' - Huffington Post article * 'Honest Trailer Takes a Bite Out of 'Walking Dead' Plot Holes '- Mashable article * 'This 'The Walking Dead' Trailer Is the Most Honest One You'll Ever See '''- Bustle article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Horror Category:TV Category:2010s Category:Season 2 Category:AMC Studios Category:Lionsgate Category:AMC Category:Zombies